Mi 14 convertido en 15
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"- Todo parece ser un bello cuento de hadas, pero las cosas son más complicadas de lo que aparentan. Sakura, Shaoran... nada es lo que parece y lo que a veces vemos puedes ser la realidad...


**Un 14 convertido en 15**

**13 de Febrero**

**(Sakura)**

El Sol decidió darme los buenos días con sus rayos justo en la cara y por suerte fue antes de que sonara el despertador; digo por suerte porque de no ser por que Tomoyo Daidouji, viene hoy por mí estaría maldiciendo al señor Sol por haber existido…

De un salto salgo de las cobijas que más tarde estaré extrañando; me visto tan rápido como puedo y empiezo a bajar las escaleras peinándome y poniéndome el suéter.

Es increíble como la experiencia de llegar tarde a todos lados me ha dado la facilidad de hacer un montón de cosas con sólo dos brazos, aunque a veces quisiera otros más para poder hacer más y levantarme más tarde.

-¡Buenos días familia!- Al bajar las escaleras veo sobre la mesa mi desayuno que cada mañana me espera gracias a Fuitaka Kinomoto, mi padre.

-Hola pequeña, Touya se ha marchado desde temprano, irás sola ala universidad hoy.

-Gracias, Tomoyo vendrá por mi hoy, de hecho no ha de tardar, así que mejor me apuro.

Como tan rápido como puedo y me despido de mi papá quien se queda en la cocina mientras yo subo a mi cuarto por mis cosas.

¡Ding dong!

-¡Papá me voy!- Grito mientras me pongo los zapatos y salgo al frío de la mañana –¡Buenos días Tomoyo!

-¡Buenos días¡ Veo que decidiste levantarte temprano…- Lo que dice es verdad, siempre estoy retrasada para llegar a todos lados y es que mi despiste crónico en más fuerte que mis buenas intenciones de llegar a tiempo -…además tienes un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-No es para tanto…- Suspiro algo sonrojada.

La verdad no lo era, es decir, tener un admirador secreto que te deja bellas notas es halagador, pero al ser secreto me daba la impresión de que la sorpresa no sería tan buena.

-¡Claro que lo es! Es un amor que sólo tu puedes corresponder. ¡Divino!

-Sólo espero que no sea una broma pesada, no me gustaría pasar el 14 encerrada en casa. Creo que si siento algo de emoción al saber quién está detrás de las notas.

-Hoy lo averiguaremos!- Dice emocionada y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Es verdad que lo descubriremos hoy, pero es verdad también que me hago tontas ilusiones en que sea una persona en especial, una de cabellos que parecen color chocolate, piel de bronce y ojos ámbares y todo eso acompañado de una sonrisa que bien la podrían utilizar para comerciales de pasta dental.

-¡Sakura! Estas pensando en Li, ya casi babeas- Ante el comentario dejo mis pensamientos de lado a pesar de lo difícil que es dejar de imaginarme besar esos labios y permitirle a mis manos recorrer cada centímetro de piel de su espalda, su pecho, sus piernas,su…

¡No! No es hora de pensar en esas cosas

-Si,es verdad…- Suspiro bajando la mirada al ver el poco interés que tiene hacia mi, creo que a penas sabe que estoy aquí, que siempre lo observo imaginando como sería ver su sonrisa todos los días y como sería esa misma en la obscuridad de mi habitación…

¡Ahí voy de nuevo! Necesito una ducha de agua fría y suelto una risita para mis adentros.

-No puedo creer que me guste una persona como él, es decir, velo Tomoyo- lo señalo mientras cruzamos la explanada de la universidad –anda siempre con un grupo de mujeriegos ebrios y probablemente imbéciles que siempre tratan de divertirse sin que les importe el bienestar de los demás ni la situación en la que estén. ¿Has escuchado el refrán que dice "Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres"? Esto aplica perfectamente.

-Entiendo que sea complicado, pero puedes darte una oportunidad para conocerlo. Piénsalo- Lo dijo con un tono tan convincente que casi me la creo.

-Somos incompatibles… creo- Analizando la situación puede ser un poco factible un acercamiento. Habrá que pensarlo en la comodidad de mi cama.

-¿Qué dice la nota?- Tomoyo me saca de mis pensamientos al recordarme que el motivo para una llegada tan temprano en la universidad no es otro que saber quién es el susodicho de las notas. Al inicio pensé que tenía que ser una chica por la letra tan pulcra y legible y cuando recibí una nota más en la que me decía que no era una chica; al parecer además de secreto sabe leer la mente. Me decía que le interesaba la redacción y la poesía; algo raro en esta época en la que los chicos que conozco se interesan en sexo, tecnología y comida y eso no es muy atractivo para mi.

A mi pesar en esa categoría entra Shaoran Li.

-Dice que estaría en las escaleras que dan a la azotea des edificio. ¿Crees que tenga que ir?- Pregunto nerviosa y dudando de la situación. Se me haría más fácil ir acompañada de Tomoyo, así que recurro a mi cara de cachorro atropellado y mal alimentado sabiendo que ante esto ella cede sin pensar.

-Iré contigo…- Victoria para mi –…pero escondida para grabar el momento- Justo en eso momento saca su cámara de video esperando ansiosa captar algo parecido a un encuentro con un animal raro…

-Ven conmigo- Suplico sabiendo que la batalla esta perdida al ver cómo prepara su cámara. Esa afición de mi mejor amiga jamás desaparecerá.

-¡Vamos Sakura!- Enfocándome e ignorando mí súplica. Creo que la que más se emociona por todo esto es ella. Debería estar en mi lugar.

Primer piso, segundo, tercero. Los nervios me comen por dentro. Cuarto, quinto. ¿Y luego qué? Descubro quien eso y ¿lo rechazo? Mejor dicho, ¿lo rechazo por Syaoran Li?

Esto si me hace querer regresar y dejar de lado todo este asunto. ¿Y si acepto sea quien sea? Así podré tener una excusa para salir el 14 y tal vez pueda generar celos… 3… 2… 1…

¡¿Celos?!

Mi conciencia también se levantó temprano. Esta idea alberga en mi porque tiene un par de meses en los que he visto a verme de una manera extraña. Pero yo jamás seré capaz de leer la mente de ese chico. Casi nunca hemos hablado y las veces que lo hemos hecho es para ayuda en japonés y de vez en cuando le pedía ayuda en matemáticas, ¿acaso es una señal de que terminaremos casados?

Jajajajajajaja

Aunque hubiera querido reír para mis adentros no lo hice, pues la mitad del pasillo lo pudo escuchar y Tomoyo no había dejado de grabar ni un minuto.

Ahora a mi realidad, tengo como 40 segundos para decidir al dueño de las cartas o dejo esta situación en paz y me voy a mi primera clase temprano por primera vez…

Estaba revisando la letra de las notas y por primera vez me di cuenta de que se me hacía algo familiar. Ha se ser de esas veces que un compañero de clase te presta algún apunte o al trabajar en equipo…

¿De la clase?

Ahora si estaba nerviosa. En la clase había pocas opciones, muchos tenían novia y otros ni pizca de interés hacia mi… Hay que admitirlo, estaba algo emocionada al poder tener una pequeña posibilidad de salir con el ambarino de chocolate que me traía pensando en cosas de horario no familiar.

-¡Esto no puede pasar! Tomoyo, no puedo. Necesito estar segura de afrontar lo que he descubierto…

-¿Descubierto? En menos de diez minutos has descubierto algo que no lo has hecho en las últimas 3 semanas?- Sonaba como si no me creyese, de seguro pensaba que era una excusa por los nervios.

Ya era demasiado tarde Me dio una palmada en la espalda y me dijo un "nos vemos" y vi como se escondía en uno de los salones lista para grabar.

Ahí estaba, caminando hacia las escaleras. Para colmo no había nadie. ¿Por qué en este lugar? ¡Por qué no se presenta directamente y lo hace como una persona normal? ¿Quién será? ¿Habrá posibilidades de que sea Shaoran Li?

Sacudo la cabeza alejando mis preguntas absurdas y en especial la última. ¡Será un milagro si nos hablamos antes de que termine la universidad. Aceptaré la cita para conocer al susodicho, tal vez pueda darse una relación agradable. Tomo asiento esperando y de pronto escucho pasos, siento nervios, los pasos se detienen se escuchan dos pares de pasos acelerando la marcha ¿Dos?

De seguro me veo ridícula en la cámara de Tomoyo y de pronto una mirada se cruza con la mía y no puedo ocultar mi inmensa sorpresa.

Esa silueta atlética, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño chocolate y ojos ámbares me ven a mí… ¿Es mi admirador?

Se dirige a mi y paso a paso me quedo más estática, de pronto un carraspeo se escucha a su espalda y aparece otro chico y aparece el segundo chico más guapo de la clase, Ichiro Sasaka de ojos azules, piel morena, alto y con cuerpo magnífico.

Ellos cruzan miradas llenas de algo que no reconozco pero no es amigable… Li me mira de nuevo y se va a la azotea. Me decepciono al ver que no era él mi admirador. Le daría una oportunidad a éste chico, lo había decidido.

-¿Kinomoto?- Le escucho decir con voz grave y hasta seductora.

-Buen día Sasaka…- Dejaré que la situación me lleve sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Es temprano no?- ¡Vaya! Es inteligente, sabe mi apellido y la hora del día. Mi sarcasmo es debido a la decepción de hace un momento.

-Si- Decido avanzar –Sasaka…

-Dime Ichiro, me gustaría escuchar mi nombre en tu voz.

Las cosas se tornaron complicadas con ese comentario, me sonrojo y creo que tal vez si sea mi admirador. Sonreímos y acepto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Ichiro eres mi…?- De pronto siento sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor y descubro que me esta abrazando.

-Lo soy, lo he sido y lo seré aunque no me aceptes. Sal conmigo mañana por la noche a bailar, a cenar y a ver donde nos lleva la noche ¿Sí?

Estoy idiotizada por la ternura del abrazo. Sonrojada admito que me siento bien entre sus brazos. Me sentía segura y apoyada cuando Tomoyo me abraza… es raro.

-A-acepto, gr-gracias…

-Nos vemos mañana - Se aleja gritando mi nombre. Yo pasmada le respondo agitando mi mano.

La sensación de relacionarlo con Tomoyo lo adjudico al hecho de que él no me hace sentir lo que Li me hace sentir con una de sus miradas, así que acepto seguir con esto por conocer lo que vendrá.

Tomoyo salió a abrazarme y recuerdo que ella grabó todo, me sonrojo.

-¡Tomoyo!- No quería que me enseñara el video, más me avergonzaría.

-¡Ay Sakurita! Quien lo imaginaría- Los dioses me escucharon a las 7:45 am porque guardó la cámara… suspiro.

-No creí que fuera él- Señalé la azotea – Me sorprendió. Saldré con Ichiro y veré que pasa…

-Buenos días Kinomoto. Daidouji- Li saludando pasando de largo sin vernos… esa es la actitud habitual en él.

-Algo en todo esto no cuadra, no lo sentí normal…- Que esto venga de ella es que algo no anda bien, pero si preguntaba nada conseguiría nada así que lo dejo así.

Nada novedoso en el día, aunque Ichiro no me volvió a hablar, ni siquiera mirar. Sin embargo Li me veía con una expresión de molestia.

¡En verdad que entiendo a los hombres!

Llegando a casa veo una nota.

Sakura:

Touya y yo no llegaremos a cenar, cuidase, nos vemos pronto.

Fujutaka

Es normal no ver a papá y mi hermano por sus trabajos. Touya sale con Yukito Tsukishiro y como trabajan en el mismo lugar muchas veces se quedan ambos en casa de Yuquito… no pretendo saber que se quedan a hacer…

Cené, pensé, hice deberes, pensé y no dejé de pensar en lo que pasó hoy. Es lindo saberse interesante para alguien pero por alguna razón no era tan excitante, es decir con sólo imaginar a Li era suficiente para sentir un cosquilleo en el cuerpo y descubrir nuevas emociones. Ichiro… bueno es que estuviera mal, es sólo que no me emocionaba tanto como la compañía de Li.

Darme una oportunidad es lo que decidí, así que no pienso arruinarme la tarde para hacer mis chocolates que regalaré con pensamientos que no debería tener.

**14 de Febrero**

Los rayos del Sol de nuevo eso quiere decir que me tengo que levantar si pretendo llegar temprano si quería entregar mis chocolates.

Primero Tomoyo, que era sin duda alguna mi mejor amiga, casi hermana y confidente. ¿Desde cuando la conozco?

¡10 años!

El tiempo avanza rápido. Cuando llego a la puerta de la Universidad. Ahí esta ella, su largo y ondulado cabello con Eriol Hiraguizawa con quien había entablado una extraña relación, además de que es el mejor amigo de Li Shaoran.

Estando cerca Hiraguizawa Li debe estar por aquí y al girar la vista lo veo rodeado de chicas que le regalan chocolates de una forma pegajosa y melosa… ¡Patético!

-Ichiro, buenos días. ¿Viendo el alboroto?- Pregunto casualmente al encontrarlo. Li reaccionó a mis palabras y su gesto fue de inconformidad. No lo entiendo.

-Hola, Kinomoto – Dice sin mucho interés y al ver mi cara de desconcierto cambia inmediatamente de semblante –viendo como un 14 de Febrero cambia la actitud de las chicas je je. Es bueno verte- Ahora si me dejó sin palabras por el ligero beso que me dio en la mejilla y al abrazarme.

Un abrazo, un beso, pero no las mismas mariposas que siento con Li.

-¿Dónde iremos hoy?- Lo suelto ocultando mi sonrojo.

-A bailar a "Amazing Dance". Paso por ti a las 7. Tengo entradas y muchos de la escuela irán también.

-De acuerdo- Contesto automáticamente y nos alejamos para darle paso a las clases tranquilamente.

Veo que Tomoyo se acerca a mí para dirigirnos a clases. Decido darle mi regalo.

-¡Gracias Sakura, tus chocolates son deliciosos!- Ella me entrega una bolsa de papel y veo en su interior lo que parece ser ropa y me deprimo un poco por ver que ella siempre me ha dado regalos así, es decir… Caros.

-Gracias… -Apenada bajo la mirada y sostengo la bolsa.

-No te sientas mal por tus regalos, para mi son muy valiosos. Mi mayor regalo es tu amistad- Me abrazó y me sentí tan protegida muy similar a los brazos de Ichiro. Insisto, el chico no logra hacerme vibrar de emoción –Espero lo uses esta noche.

Me soltó y no dijo más, se adelantó al salón y vi como se acercaba Li. No suelo decirle nada, así que lo dejé pasar.

-¡Buenos días Li!- ¿Ella saludándo a Li? ¿A qué se debe esto? Algo no anda bien. Él sólo movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación y se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa eh?- Pregunto invadida por la curiosidad.

-Investigación de campo…- Sonrió y se fue a su lugar. Siempre me deja con las dudad más grandes. No pude preguntar más, las clases estaban dando inicio.

Las clases terminaron y sin decir más todos nos dirigimos a casa. Las dudas quedarían para después. Hoy quiero arreglarme para salir a bailar que es lo que más me emociona de todo esto.

Llegando a casa encuentro de nuevo que me toca estar sola. Adoro a mi familia y sé que si no están en días especiales como éstos es porque tienen planes y no los culpo, sé que lo repondremos cuando podamos.

Me apresuré a comer algo y corrí como maniática loca a mi cuarto a ver el regalo de Tomoyo. Encontré una nota

Sakura:

Úsalo bien.

Tomoyo.

Arrojé la nota a la cama y saqué la blusa… ¡Wow! Increíblemente… diferente… ¿Usarla o no usarla? Mientras decido me metí a bañar y cuando salí me maquillé, peiné y perfumé… pantalones de mezclilla y… ¡sí! La usaría.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a tan curioso espectáculo, jamás me habría vestido así, pero era verdad que me encantaba como lucía para esta noche.

Ahora a esperar a Ichiro.

Una hora después sonó el timbre. Nada emocionante, un beso en la mejilla, abrir el carro para que entrara, conducir sin pláticas relevantes. El chico no esta nada mal, se ve muy bien, pero no llena mis pupilas tanto como Li.

-Las notas que me dejabas eran muy bonitas…- Ya casi llegamos al antro y quise algo más de qué platicar -¿De dónde te inspiraste?

-Es un secreto… no soy un amante de la poesía y esas cosas…-Estaciona el carro sin prestarme atención suficiente y caigo en la cuenta de que se me hace más raro todavía… -Descuida, el fin justifica los medios. Ya puedo estar contigo y es lo importante. Ahora, platícame de ti, de tus amigos, porque sé que llegaste a la universidad con varios compañeros de la primaria…

Bueno, no es exactamente a donde quería llegar pero es un avance.

-Son tres, Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga y Eriol Hiraguizawa que junto con Shaoran Li no son más que eso, compañeros.

-Creí que te llevabas bien con ellos.

-Les hablaba mejor en la primaria…

-¿No son interesantes? Sé que Li viene de Hong Kong y Hiraguizawa de Inglaterra.

-Es verdad, llegaron muy pequeños. Yo los considero japoneses- Me abre la puerta y salimos en dirección a la entrada –creo que no es para tanto.

-Ya veo…- Toma de mi mano y al llegar a la entrada me detiene el paso –Esta noche hay que divertirnos. Además es noche de antifaces, ten te traje uno- Me sorprende cada cosa que hace. No tenía idea del evento y me gustó mucho mi antifaz pues convinaba perfectamente con lo que llevaba.

-Gracias y si, ¡vamos a divertirnos!- No tenía algo más emocionando que su cuerpo y sus ocurrencias.

Entramos ya con los antifaces puestos y nos sentamos en una mesa. No podíamos saber quién era quién. No tardamos en empezar a bailar y de pronto sentí calor y me quité la chaqueta. Tal fue la atención que muchos me prestaron que pasé de largo la ausencia de comentarios de Ichiro. Me gustaba la atención y no era para menos mi blusa era de escote de infarto y sólo cubría la parte de enfrente… ¿Pueden creer que algún día usaría una blusa que se sostiene del cuello y de la espalda con minúsculas tiras y dejan ver una gran parte de mi cuerpo…?

¡Gracias Tomoyo!

¡Tomoyo!

Me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba en la bolsa y esa bolsa estaba en el carro de Ichiro. Entre gritos le pedí que me acompañara por el. Accedió gentilmente.

Llegando a su carro me abalancé a buscarlo debajo de mi asiento e Ichiro se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Esta noche va a ser divertida- No hice mucho caso, quería mi celular para hablarle a Tomoyo y saber donde estaba, tenía entendido que vendría también.

Quería agradecerle por la blusa que tanto me había gustado y que empecé a sentir más suelta desde que dejamos de bailar, pero no me dediqué a darle un ajuste y ese fue mi error…

En segundos la blusa abandonó sus ataduras y en cámara lenta la tela dejó ver mis senos a unos ojos completamente abiertos de Ichiro… ¡Esto no puede pasar!

-¡Ahaaaaaaaaaa! Un grito agudo y mis manos tomaron vida propia para cubrirme. Gracias a todos los dioses que hicieron del estacionamiento un lugar solitario. Giré para ponerme de nuevo la blusa.

-Yo… Kinomoto… no… lo… ¿Estas bien?- ¿Es lo único que se le ocurre decir después de semejante demostración?

-Si- Más cortante no pude sonar –Entremos- Tomé mi bolso y saqué mi celular. Le marqué a Tomoyo.

-Oye…- Escuché la voz de Ichiro. Sólo lo giré para verlo con la cara aún roja de la vergüenza y me di cuenta de que su mirada era de ¿compasión? -¿No has pensado en operarte? Tengo un buen amigo que es cirujano. Puedo conseguirte un descuento.

3… 2… 1…

¡¿Qué?!

No puede estar hablando en serio, esta demente. Recapitulemos y obtengamos conclusiones.

Salir a bailar es lo más delicioso de la vida. Salir a bailar con un escote de infarto, no. Claro que no. Menos si tu acompañante ha podido disfrutar de una mirada gratis a tus senos que se han escapado para luego verte con cara de compasión. ¡Pero esperen! Lo peor de todo ha sido cuando me ha dicho: "¿No has pensado en operarte? Tengo un buen amigo que es cirujano. Puedo conseguirte un descuento." Oh, sí. La peor cita de todas.

¡La peor!

-¡Eres un completo idiota!- Un grito acompañado de una bofetada que hasta a mí me dolió. Entré al antro de nuevo y me senté en la silla…

Contar del 1 al 10 no calmaría el enojo que siento. Nadie se había burlado así de mi… Observaba a mi alrededor con intención de distraerme y pude reconocer el bello cabello de Tomoyo sujeto a una hermosa cola de caballo y su fina cara cubierta de su precioso antifaz… creo que yo no llevaba el mio porque se abalanzó a mí tan rápido como reaccioné al verla.

-¡Sakura!...- Ella me conoce -¿Dónde está Ichiro?

-Es una larga historia y gracias por la blusa…- Mi voz llena de sarcasmo no era para desquitarme contra ella, pero estaba furiosa.

-Después me platicas, tengo que llevarte a mi mesa…- Al parecer no le afecto y siguió con lo suyo.

Por lo menos a alguien no le afecta este día tan desastroso.

Llegamos a su mesa, reconocí a varios pero uno… que venía llegando y que al parecer no era de la mesa me llamó la atención. Detrás de ese antifaz estaba alguien lleno de un aire seductor. Al darme cuenta se quedó viéndome de frente y de arriba abajo creo que sorprendido…

En un gesto veloz me extendió la mano.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?- ¡Qué voz! Era escalofriante pero maravillosa. Tomé su mano y sentí un calor abrazador por mi espalda descubierta. Creo que valdría la pena esta noche desastrosa por un momento como éste.

No dije nada a nadie y me dirigí a la pista de baile con el desconocido y empezamos a bailar. Pieza tras pieza nos acercábamos más y más hasta que una de sus manos empezó a jugar en mi espalda,se acercó a mi oído y con su voz encantadora empezó a hablar.

-No hay palabras para decirte lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que sueño que cada día estés a mi lado. Cobardía es lo que es no decirte de frente lo que siento, miedo al rechazo es una escusa buena pero no válida. Permíteme ser el dueño de tus noches y preso de tus días, conviérteme en tu protector y déjame amarte hasta el final…

Esa frase la conozco… es una de las notas… de mi admirador secreto… ¿Qué pasa? Giro violentamente a verlo. Creo que lo conozco. Nuestras miradas se cruzan en un minuto silencioso y por fin distingo un brillo en sus ojos.

-Ámbar… ¿Tú eres… Li Syaoran?- Pregunto dubitativa y nerviosa esperando respuesta. Él simplemente se retira delicadamente su antifaz y ante las luces que van y vienen descubro que la respuesta en afirmativa…

-Yo soy, tu verdadero admirador secreto… Sakura- Ahora si las cosas no las entiendo.

Me quedo helada y escucho a lo lejos la voz de Tomoyo quien grita de felicidad y besa a su acompañante. La revelación de Li me da el poder secreto de distinguir lo que antes era obvio, su flamante acompañante en Eriol Hraguizawa… creo que su ahora novio…

Quiero decir muchas cosas…pero lo que quiero saber es la verdad a tan extraña puesta en escena desde el supuesto admirador secreto… pero de repente nos interrumpes. No es nada más ni nada menos que Ichiro Sasaka,el impostor…

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ahora quiere hablar después de la mentira elaborada… ¿para qué?

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sasaka. Me mentiste…

-Yo no fui nunca tu admirador secreto, pretendí serlo por una sola cosa… él- Señaló a Li y sonrió como nunca lo había visto. Li se sorprendió y tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso y no podía ocultarlo.

-No empieces de nuevo…- Espetó Li y yo sin entender palabra.

-Vamos, ¿por que más me has rechazado si no por jugar al gato y al ratón?- No entendía nada y no podía articular nada. Esto rebasa las emociones que puedo tener en una noche.

-Jamás he jugado a eso, me alejo por que yo no soy de los tuyos, y créeme que no lo seré… ¿La vez a ella?- Ya me metió en su discusión, ¿qué hago? –Ella es a la que amo- no esperaba una declaración en tercera persona -a la que le he estado escribiendo las últimas tres semanas, a la que le mentiste. Te dejé llegar tan lejos por una sola cosa, ésta velada, era perfecta después de que arruinarás mi declaración…Sasaka.

Empezaba a atar cabos sueltos. Ayer en las escaleras sí era el verdadero admirador secreto Li… ¿Por qué se metió Sasaka?

-¿Tú eres su admirador? ¡Oh vaya!- Sonó decepcionado –No creí que fueras tú, yo sólo aproveché la situación que se presentó por casualidad en las escaleras… pensé que tendría una oportunidad…

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- La que no entiende soy yo… me empiezo a desesperar… ya no aguanto.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?!- Creo que mi tono sonó más desesperado y furioso. Pero necesitaba que me hicieran caso de nuevo. Ambos me voltearon a ver y ambos empezaron a abrir la boca para decir algo.

-¡Es gay!

-¡Soy gay!

Otra sorpresa para este día tan especial, ¡vaya día! Estoy pasmada y quiero saber donde encajo yo y todas las confesiones…

-No entiendo…- Mi voz era de súplica. Doy gracias a la música tan alta que evita que las demás personas noten mi desesperación por la verdad.

Ambos suspiran. Empieza a hablar Sasaka.

-Cuando me enteré que tenías un admirador secreto, traté de aparentar que era yo y la oportunidad perfecta fue ayer en las escaleras, yo no sabía por que Li estaba ahí. Tomé cartas en el asunto y finjí ser tu admirador- Siguió hablando Li.

-Al verlo ahí me puse nervioso, en primera por verte ahí y en segunda por verlo a él. No me fui a la azotea, me quedé detrás de las escaleras escuchando su conversación y me enojé al ver frustrado mi día.- Ahora continúa Sasaka.

-Disculpame Kinomoto, lo único que quería era saber más de Li, pensé que si tu habías estado más tiempo con él, desde la primaria, sabrías más cosas de él…

-¿Qué?- No entiendo o no quiero entender… -¿Por qué de Li?

-¡Por que me gusta!- Exclamó emocionado viendo a Li quien se quería esconder de él.

-¡A mí me gustan las chicas y en específico ella! ¡Entiéndelo Sasaka! Busca a alguien que te sepa querer de la forma que quieres porque yo no soy.

-Ahora lo entiendo, después de descubrir que eres tu el admirador de Kinomoto- Siento haberles causado tantos problemas, prometo no volverme a meter. Hasta luego Kinomoto, hasta luego Li.

Mi cabeza gira por dentro y poco a poco voy cayendo en la realidad.

Veamos…

Mi verdadero admirador secreto sí es Li Shaoran… ¡Entendido!

Ichiro Sasaka es gay y quería sacarme información de Li… ¡Entendido!

Mi realidad es esta, tengo al chico, por el que he babeado tanto, frente a mí con una declaración muy extraña… ¡Entendido!

He vivido una 14 de Febrero desastrozo y enredado… ¡Entendido!

¿Y ahora qué sigue?

Entre mis enredos mentales y la confusión de las revelaciones, Li toma de mis manos y me jala hacia él… yo no digo nada, ahora entiendo porque sentía como si estuviera con Tomoyo estando con Sasaka. No era verdaderamente un mente que quisiera tener algo más allá que una plática conmigo como una amiga… Sin embargo Li tenía todo lo que quería… ¡El si me hacía sentir una onda de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo!

-No es lo que tenía planeado, nada de lo que pasó hoy ni ayer lo tenía previsto pero al fin de cuentas te tengo aquí y no pretendo soltarte. He llevado mucho tiempo enamorado de ti pero por miedo al rechazo no había actuado, no hemos cruzado más que palabras indispensables en clases y no estoy nada seguro de si tu sientes lo mismo, así que sin barreras que derribar te pregunto: ¿Sakura Kinomoto, quieres ser mi novia y recorrer el 14 de Febrero a un 15 de Febrero y celebrarlo con migo?

No hay más que decir, mi sueño se hace realidad, el tiempo que llevo imaginando este momento es verdad y no puedo articular palabra…

Me aferro a él y percibo su olor, su calor y cada parte que mi cuerpo toca del suyo me invita a acercarme más a él…

-Llevo enamorada de ti también mucho tiempo, no entrabas en el tipo que me gustaba, pero esta noche las máscaras que nos cubrían han caído y puedo decirte que me encantas y que acepto a tus dos interrogantes, sin dejar de disfrutar la noche que nos queda juntos…

Me separó de él y me pongo de puntitas, veo como se sonroja y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos sellando un sueño que hoy, se volvió realidad…

El ambiente cambió mientras estábamos hundidos en nuestro primer beso.

Admirador y admirada, se unían un 14 de Febrero que no resultó ser tan desastrozo…

Al final, mi 14 de Febrero se convertirá en el mejor 15 de Febrero.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la Autora

Aha, ahora si fue todo un reto este reto jeje, me pase más de una semana en cómo hilar las situaciones y quise que Sakura las describiera desde su punto de vista. No estaba tan perdida como suele estarlo con su despiste crónico.

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño pensando en mi pareja favorita de anime... obviamente Sakura y Syaoran.

Comenten, espero Reviews.

Un saludo a todos y pronto nos leemos de nuevo.

Atte. Eri Eri-chan


End file.
